


Snuggle Buddy

by blackeveryseason



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason
Summary: All Shirogane wants is to snuggle. And he has a plan.
Relationships: Nikaidou Akira/Shirogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Snuggle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written 2011, unedited from then.

"Akira-kun?"

"What?"

"Why don't we ever cuddle?"

"I don't want to cuddle."

"What about what I want?"

"Shirogane..."

"Yes, Akira-kun?"

"No."

"Awww... you're no fun."

"Whatever."

\- - -  
Shirogane hated when Akira denied him of a snuggle. Every night he watched Akira cocooned in his bed, all warm and adorable, and Shirogane would nobly sit beside the bed and rest. He would deprive himself of comfort just to see his sweet Akira-kun slumber in peace. Every so often, he was able to sneak into Akira's bed and snuggle with the boy when he was in the middle of a deep sleep, but when morning came around, he was booted out. Was it so wrong to snuggle?  
\- - -

"Shirogane."

"Yes, Akira-kun?"

"Why are you in my bed... again?"

"I just want to hold you."

"Get out."

"But-"

"Out."

"Awww..."

\- - -  
The fourth night. The fourth night he was bullied out of the bed because Akira refused his company. Why did he? Hugging doesn't hurt or burn. It's just affection. He always gave Shirogane a cold shoulder the moment his body touched his. It was always hurtful when all he wanted to do was prove how much he cared about Akira. Once again, he was forced to take the side of the bed and watch him fall asleep, wrapped tight in his blankets without a care. Why was it so wrong to snuggle?  
\- - -

"Shirogane, get off."

"Rushing our relationship, aren't you?"

"Get out of the bed."

"I was joking, Akira-kun. Don't punish me."

"Punishment would be punching you. I'm telling you to get out."

"I only want to be waaaarm."

"I only want you to leave me alone."

"Akira-"

"Out."

"Fine."

\- - -  
Two weeks. For fourteen straight days, Shirogane tried to share the same bed with Akira without getting kicked out and he got kicked out all fourteen times. Was it really that hard to let yourself be held by another man? Akira kept shooting him down, but Shirogane wasn't going to give up. He would spend a night in bed with Akira whether he liked it or not. Even if Akira thought it was wrong to snuggle, Shirogane had a plan.  
\- - -

"Are you alright, Akira-kun?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine."

"Are you sure? You seem rather cold."

"I think the h-heater is b-broken."

"What a shame. Especially on a cold night like tonight."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think you could fix it?"

"I-I'm not sure. Never f-fixed a heater before."

"I'm sorry Akira."

\- - -  
Shirogane hid his tiny smile.  
\- - -

"Akira-kun? Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Do you want me to get you an extra blanket?"

"N-no."

"Really? Why not? You're shivering like crazy."

"I'm using all t-the blankets."

"Oh dear."

\- - -  
Soon enough, he'd get his chance. Shirogane almost wanted to giggle.  
\- - -

"Akira-kun? Are you asleep?"

"N-no."

"Too cold?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know if you'd want me to, but... I COULD help you out."

"How?"

"Never mind."

"N-no, what?"

"No, I mean, I know you've told me that you don't want me in your bed."

"Wait-"

"And I don't want you to be annoyed with me or anything."

"S-Shirogane."

"Yes?"

"I-it's alright."

"What is?"

"If you want to stay in the bed."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Get in the d-damn bed."

"Of course, Akira-kun."

\- - -  
Shirogane had finally had his snuggle buddy. Even if it took ripping out wires that he didn't understand did what to what. He was definitely going to enjoy it while he could.  
\- - -

"Shirogane?"

"Hm?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Mm."

"Let go of my neck."

"Mm-mm."

"W-why are yo-"

"Mmm..."

"S-stop."

"Mm-mm."

"D-don't bite."

"Mm-mm."

"Get out."

"B-but-?"

"Out."

"Akiraaa.."

"I r-rather freeze."

"Pleaaase?"

"...fine."

"Oh, thank you Akira!"

"H-hands above the belt, l-lips stay away from m-my body."

"Fiiiine..."

"Hm."

"Good night, Akira-kun."

"Night."


End file.
